<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1st Date by LightningCircuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544927">1st Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit'>LightningCircuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride 2020.<br/>Day 3: 1st Date.<br/>Damien and Hugo have always been at each other's hip, but could it be more than friendship between them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Bloodmarch/Hugo Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1st Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien and Hugo weren’t dating. Not technically. </p><p>They had been out together on plenty of occasions: every art museum in the state, trivia nights at the Charcutiepie, open mic nights at the Coffee Spoon, respectful walks through the graveyard, picnics in the park, local wrestling matches, every open adoption that Damien signed them up as volunteers for, and no one could count that times Hugo had called Damien to be a last minute chaperone. </p><p>It wasn’t like they had never stayed the night at each other’s house, either. Damien could sit on the floor of Hugo’s wrestling room for hours, listening to him explain the rich history and everything he enjoyed about it. Likewise, Hugo had been privy to seeing Damien with his makeup off, glasses on, and a massive shirt that fell off his shoulders and dusted his knees, showing him every dog that he had taken a picture of that day.</p><p>If anything happened with Ernest or Lucien, they were on the phone in an instant. It was a mix of venting and “What should I do”s. </p><p>Hugo had learned to pin butterflies and how much harder it was to taxidermy pets than wild animals. Damien had learned that it was impossible to hold a conversation while painting miniatures, and once Hugo had him pinned down, there was no way to weasel out of it.</p><p>Despite it all, they had never considered the idea of dating each other. All while they took part in activities that implied they were interested in each other romantically, they dated other men in the neighborhood and sought out each other’s opinions. </p><p>Hugo found it hard to gauge whether there was any romantic potential with Damien. He was content being friends with him, there was no doubt about that, but he wouldn’t have minded pursuing him in another light.</p><p>Damien was convinced that Hugo had no interest whatsoever. He knew what Ernest’s other father looked like and saw the pattern of men Hugo dated. They could actually go toe-to-toe with Hugo -- pick him up, wrestle with him, win a body-building competition … etc. He didn’t stand a chance. </p><p>Mary was probably the first person in the neighborhood to realize that the two were missing what was right in front of them, but she also knew there was no convincing her special boy to make the first move. Luckily for her, when she caught Hugo alone at one of their adoption events, it only took telling Hugo that Damien didn’t think he was interested to send Hugo flying at the man.</p><p>“Really, Mary? I can’t even believe that. I know I may have had a type, but... you know what? Do you mind watching after them for a couple minutes?” He gestured to the dogs that he had been marketing towards potential adopters in search of a forever home, not even waiting for a response before heading to where Damien was finalizing some paperwork. <br/>Hugo shifted behind the desk and congratulated the new pet owner while setting a hand on Damien’s lower-back. It was a gesture that softened both of them when it happened. Robert had joked that it was the “gay button”, able to make any man with a lick of interest in other men melt into their touch. </p><p>“You’re not leaving so soon, are you, Hugo?” Damien leaned back into his touch, tilting his head thoughtfully.</p><p>“No, no, of course not, I…” Hugo felt the tinge of heat spread across his face. He had rushed over here so fast but hadn’t even thought of what he was going to say! “I… I am having a lot of fun, as always--”</p><p>Damien set a hand on his chest and beamed up at him, “I really owe you one. I’m glad you could come and help us out today. If you’re not careful, I might convince you to bring home a friend for Duchess!” His nose scrunched up with his laughter.</p><p>Hugo was … enamored. He wasn’t sure if it was his hazel eyes or the way stray hairs fell out of his ponytail, but he finally found his words, “I’m interested in you, Damien. Truly.” His eyes never left Damien’s face, “Let’s go on a real date. No kids, no neighbors, just the two of us. I’d love it if we could explore our relationship.” </p><p>Despite his brief stint of nervousness, the words felt so natural once they began coming out, and it was now that he knew even if Damien wasn’t interested, he’d never be judged. He could tell him anything. </p><p>Damien felt tense at first. He knew his cheeks must’ve been getting red. Very red. Lobster red against his pale skin. Not the warm, inviting red that appeared across Hugo’s. He shifted to face the other man, weight rocking from each foot, “You’ve caught me at an absolute loss for words, Hugo. I… I have to say yes, as you can imagine. I…” He held his breath.</p><p>Hugo pitched forward and offered a kiss to the corner of Damien’s mouth. It wasn’t the first time they had offered small gestures of affection to each other, but this time saw Damien burning up, and all he could do was nod. </p><p>So, it was agreed. The two of them would have their first romantic date. </p><p>All they had to decide was what to do for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>